Die Vergessenen Dumbledore ist doof
by Spumi
Summary: Drei Jugendliche kommen erst verspätet nach Hogwarts, weil Prof. Dumbledore sie vergessen hat. Eine witzige Story über sowas wie Altagsprobleme. by Spumi und Frosch
1. Default Chapter

**DIE VERGESSENEN**

**(DUMBLEDORE IST DOOF)**

(A/N: Die Figuren und die Idee gehören natürlich nicht uns, sondern J. K. R. Wir würden uns über viel R&R freuen. Spumi & Frosch)

Prolog 

**(Erzählt von Spumi mit Zwischenrufen von Frosch)**

„Das ist die Geschichte von zwei Mädchen und einen Junge aus dem Regierungsbezirk Mittelfranken/Bayern/Deutschland, die auf ungewöhnlich weise erfuhren, dass sie Zauberer sind und dann auf eigenen Wusch auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei namens Hogwarts kamen.

Nun näher zu den Personen.

Der oben genannte Junge heißt Radler, weil dies sein Lieblingsgetränk ist (Radler ist eine Mischung aus Zitronenlimonade und Weißbier), und ist 16 Jahre alt. Er hat ein echtes Fable für Fußball und Sport im allgemeine. Er spricht außer der deutschen Sprache auch Englisch und Französisch. Seine besten Freundinnen heißen Spumi und Frosch. Er hat dunkelblond Haare und blau- graue Augen.

Das eine Mädchen heißt, wie schon gesagt, Frosch. Sie liebt alles, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat-" „He, dass ist gar nicht wahr!" „Oh doch. Und außerdem, halt die Klappe, Frosch. Ich hasse dich! Ach ja, genau. Sie ist nach einem Mixgetränk namens Frosch benannt, dass man bekommt, wenn man ‚Ravini Blue' mit O-Saft mischt. Sie ist auch 16 Jahre alt, hasst jegliche Art von Bewegung, spricht Englisch und Latein. Ihre besten Freunde heißen Spumi und Radler. Ihre Hobbys sind, na ja, eigentlich nichts, außer mich nerven und das ‚Kraftausdruckspiel' mit mir spielen, ach ja, und quasseln. Sie hat hellbraune Haare und braune Augen und ist, unter uns gesagt, ein echter Libidinist (Wolllüstling)-" „Nur weil ich dich ab und zu befummele!" „Halt. Deine. Klappe! Frosch ist übrigens IMMER Klassenbeste und hat lauter 1ser. Und sie ist eine Emanze, genau wie ich. „Yeah, Baby, yeah!" „Fuck you!

Jetzt komm ich zu... Mir! Also, ich heiß Spumi, weil mein Lieblingsgetränk Spumante ist. Ich stehe, wie Frosch auch (obwohl sie Harry Potter eindeutig mehr liebt), auf Orlando Bloom und bin 15 (also das Baby). Ich hasse auch nahezu alle Arten von Bewegung, kann aber dafür sagen, dass ich voll auf Bücher, Gedichte und sonst auf die gleichen Sachen wie Frosch abfahre. Sie ist meine beste Freundin-" „Ahahaha!" „Okay, war und Radler ist mein bester Freund. Ich spreche Englisch und Latein, habe dunkelblond- braune Haare und grün- braune Augen (Hundsaugen).

Zu uns kann man eigentlich nicht mehr sagen, außer vielleicht, dass wir nicht gerade zimperlich miteinander umgehen. Vor allem wir Mädchen. Aber eigentlich mögen wir uns-" „Das glaubst auch nur du!" „Ach sei doch leise, du dumme Sau! Okay, jetzt wieder zu den wichtigen Dingen. Es fing mit einer Durchsage unseres Direktors an...

PS: Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, wieso wir nicht unsere eigenen Namen verwenden, aber das hat einen Grund, auf den wir jedoch an dieser Stelle nicht näher eingehen können und wollen. Wir haben alle dazu gebracht uns mit unseren Spitznamen anzureden. Sogar die Lehrer. Auch fremden Leuten sagen wir grundsätzlich nicht unsere richtigen Namen.

**Kapitel- Ach fuck you!**

_Frosch:_

Es war grad kurz vor der Pause und Spumi und ich saßen voll gelangweilt in Englisch. Radler hatte grad Mathe. Er war nicht mit uns in einer Klasse. Ich sah, wie Spumi grad anfing zu schnarchen und deshalb schlug ich ihr unterm Tisch aufs Knie. Als sie hoch schreckte, fing ich an zu lachen und als sie checkte, was los war, bekam sie einen so extremen Lachanfall, dass unser Englischlehrer sie pikiert anschaute. Er wollte uns gerade eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen, da wurde es auf einmal ganz ruhig. Es gab eine Durchsage. Unser Direx laberte folgendes:

_Achtung eine Durchsage! Die Schülerinnen Spumi, Frosch und der Schüler Radler _(In Durchsagen wurden natürlich unsere richtigen Namen verwendet, aber die kann ich ja nicht schreiben)_ bitte umgehend in mein Büro kommen. Es geht um eine persönliche Angelegenheit, aber ihr braucht euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen._

Spumi und ich sprangen auf und gingen aus dem Klassenzimmer. „Frosch", begann Spumi, „denkst du, wir bekommen Ärger? Ich mein haben wir in letzter Zeit was angestellt?" „Nee. Ich hab jetzt auch besseres zu tun, als deinen Hirngespinsten nach zu gehen." „Ach, fuck you! Ich hasse dich!" „Ich liebe dich!" „Danke, ich mich auch."

Vor uns ging eine Tür auf. Radler kam raus und lächelte uns an: „He, ihr Süßen!" Radler nannte uns immer ‚seine Süßen', obwohl wir das echt hassten. Ich motze ihn an: „Ach, fuck you!" Radler schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Eigentlich gerne, aber denkst du nicht, dass das in der Schule peinlich kommen könnte?" „Sie sagt heut schon den ganzen Tag solche Sachen. Ich glaub, sie kriegt ihre Tage!" Dafür trat ich ihr in ihren Arsch!

Kurze Zeit später kamen wir ins Direx- Zimmer. „Guten Morgen", grüßten wir dreistimmig. „Guten Morgen", bekamen wir zur Antwort, aber nicht nur von unserem Direx. Unsere Eltern waren auch alle da.

_Spumi:_

„Scheiße", murmelte ich. Meine Mutter schaute mich blöd an: „Na, keine ordinären Ausdrücke, Je-" „Mama, sprich das nicht aus. Du hast es mir versprochen!" Meine Mutter nickte. Plötzlich schaltete sich Radler ein: „Wieso sind wir eigentlich hier?"  
Unsere Eltern schauten sich gegenseitig an. Frosch' Vater fing an: „Wisst ihr, Kinder, es gib da eine Sache, bzw. wir- also die Schule hat einen Brief bekommen, euch bezüglich. Es ist da ein Fehler unterlaufen, aber lest selbst." Unser Direktor händigte uns einen Brief aus. Ich nahm ihn und las ihn, genau wie Frosch und Radler, die mir über die Schulter schauten.

Sehr geehrte Herrschaften Frosch, Spumi und Radler! (Wir wissen, dass ihr so genannt werden wollt.) 

_Vor ca. 6 Jahren ist uns ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen. Als wir die Zauberer, die vor sechs Jahren in Hogwarts eingeschult werden sollten, ausgesucht und angeschrieben wurden, wurde der Regierungsbezirk Mittelfranken komplett vergessen. Als nun dieses Missgeschick bekannt wurde, hat die Schulleitung beschlossen, in ihrem Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen und sie nachträglich einzuschulen. Wie wir wissen, haben sie alle die leider veröffentlichten Buchbände über unsere Schule gelesen und sind deshalb hoffentlich im Stande, ihre versäumten Kenntnisse nach zu holen._

_Ich erwarte ihre Eule bis spätestens heute Abend, denn das Schuljahr beginnt in 3 Tagen. Sollten sie sich, wie ich hoffe, für das Erlernen der Zauberkunst entscheiden, werden ihnen am morgigen Tag sämtlich benötigte Utensilien, ein Flugticket nach London und ein Zugticket nach Hogwarts zugeschickt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Schulleiter)_

_PS: Falls sie an unserer Ausbildung teilnehmen, garantiere ich ihnen, dass sie (durch einen Zauberspruch)perfekt die englische Sprache beherrschen werden und sie außerdem nur mit ihren Spitznamen angesprochen werden._

Wir drei starrten uns an. Frosch hyperventielierte. Radler hatte als erster wieder seine Fassung: „Äh, soll das jetzt ein Witz sein?" „Siehst du jemanden lachen?", Fragte ich ihn verständnislos. „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen, hältst du mich für blöd?" Ich wollte gerade antworten, da rief Frosch gereizt: „Sie ist nicht die einzige! –ÄTSCH!- Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?" Wir schüttelten beide synchron den Kopf. „Wir gehen nach HOGWARTS! NACH HOGWARTS! ZU HARRY! DER MUSS JA DANN SOGAR IN DER GLEICHEN KLASSE WIE WIR SEIN! WOW! UND ICH DACHTE IMMER, ES GÄBE GAR KEIN HOGWARTS! ICH MEIN,..." Doch unser Direx versetzte ihren Redeschwall erst mal ne Dämmung: „Wollt ihr wirklich unsere schöne Schule verlassen, um irgendwo in England hexen zu lernen?" „Äh, ja", sagte ich, „dich muss ich ja gar nicht fragen, Frosch, aber du, Radler, kommst du mit? Bitte." Ich schaute Radler mit meinem Hundeblick (Hundsaugen) an.

_Radler:_

Was sollte ich jetzt bloß sagen? Konnte ich denn einfach so meine Familie und meine restlichen Freunde verlassen? Natürlich, es wäre cool in Hogwarts zu sein. Dann sah ich, wie Spumi mich anschaute; sie war so süß. Mit ihrem Pony, dass ihr ins linke Auge fiel. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr ich sie mochte, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht nur auf Grund meines Libido und freundschaftlich zu ihr hingezogen war. Ich war da grad so in Gedanken , als Frosch plötzlich fragte: „Radler? W-I-E-S-O starrst du Spumi so an?" Ich wusste erst gar nicht, was sie wollte und als sie dann auch noch vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Spumi tatsächlich angeklotzt hatte. Um die anderen schnell abzulenken sagte ich: „Ich hab mich grad entschieden mitzukommen." „Echt?", Riefen meine zwei Freundinnen glücklich und schlossen mich in die Arme.

Am Abend hatte ich dann noch ein langes Gespräch mit Spumi, sie war mich besuchen gekommen. Es war Freitag Abend und wir wollten dann noch zusammen mit Frosch in Jubi (einer Jugendgruppe, sie sich einmal die Woche trifft), zum letzten mal, vielleicht für unser ganzes Leben.

Wir saßen auf meinem Bett und lachten über die Sachen, die uns während unserer Gymnasialzeit passiert waren. Plötzlich fing Spumi an zu weinen. Ich rückte an sie heran, legte ich die Hand auf den Rücken und fragte: „He, was ist mit dir los? Willst du darüber reden?" Spumi bewegte ihren Kopf, es war nicht erkennbar, ob sie nickte, oder ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist nur, dass wir jetzt weggehen und auch noch die Sache mit- ach, vergiss es." Sie legte sich in meinen Schoß und ich streichelt ihr über die Wange; kurz dachte ich darüber nach, sie zu küssen, aber auf halben Weg wurde mir bewusst, dass das in ihrer hilflose Position gemein gewesen wäre und so küsste ich sie nur auf die Stirn.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile da, dann stand Spumi auf und meinte: „Wir müssen gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät in Jubi, Frosch macht sich sonst nur Sorgen." „Ach Quatsch, sie kommt doch selbst immer zu spät."

Vor der Haustür hielt mich Spumi dann noch kurz fest: „Ich wollt dir noch sagen, dass du der beste Freund bist, den man sich wünschen kann. Danke dafür." Und dann gab sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort durchflutete mich ein heißes Gefühl und ich wurde rot. Ich drehte mich weg, aber nicht aus Abscheu, sondern nur, weil ich mein breites, seliges Grinsen verbergen wollte.

_Spumi:_

Toll. Echt toll! Ich dachte er mag mich- vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr. Jetzt hatte ich ihn auch noch verschreckt.

Auf den Weg zum Jubi redeten wir kaum ein Wort miteinander. Frosch wartete schon auf uns und ich begrüßte sie mit einem fröhlichen: „Hate you!" Sie grüßte mit einem „Ach, fuck you!" zurück und Radler, der sich anscheinend ausgeschossen fühlte, warf in unseren gerade entfachten Ausdruckkampf ein: „Seid mal ruhig. Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass das unser allerletzter Jubi ist? Und ihr, ihr fangt wieder mit diesem lächerlichen Kleinkrieg an!" Ich biss mir auf die Lippen uns schaute Radler vorwurfsvoll an. Klar wusste ich, dass wir hier das letzte Mal waren. Natürlich durften wir keinen erzählen, wir würden nach Hogwarts gehen, aber alle wussten, wir würden weggehen. Deshalb gab es dann auch noch ein kleines Abschiedsfest. Auch während der Feier redete ich kaum mit Radler und als er dann mal aufs Klo musste, wollte Frosch wissen, was los sei. „Was soll denn sein? Radler ist einfach ein Arsch!" „Hä?" „Wieso ‚Hä'?" „Na ja, du sprichst sonst immer nur gut von ihm. Also, erzähl, heut in der Schule war doch noch alles gut." „Ja, aber du weißt doch, dass ich vorher noch bei ihm war. Da saßen wir auf seinem Bett und haben über die ‚Alten Zeiten' geredet..."

Frosch schaute mich vollkommen verständnislos an: „Wieso hast du ihn geküsst?" „Ich hab ihn nicht geküsst! Es war ein Bussi!" „Na gut. Und WIESO hast du ihm ein Bussi gegeben?" „Ich war einfach-" Mitten im Satz musste ich abbrechen, denn Radler war gerade wieder zurück gekommen: „Was warst du einfach?" „Nichts. Ich war nichts", antwortete ich schnell. „Warum erzählst du mir es nicht? Ich dacht, wir wären Freunde." Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und murmelte: „Ha ha, ja." Radler schaute mich strafend an und warf mir ein „Ach, fuck you!" entgegen.

_Frosch:_

Diese Babys! Müssen sie denn immer streiten?

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich auf, weil irgendwas gegen meine Scheibe klopfte. Ich stand auf und ließ mich aus Schock gleich wieder aufs Bett sinken. Da war eine Eule, nein 3, mit haufenweise Paketen. Da fiel mir auf einmal wieder Hogwarts ein und ich öffnete das Fenster.

Die Eulen ließen sich die Sachen von mir abbinden und flogen dann, ohne zu zögern, wieder weg.

Ich fing an, dass braune Papier von den Päckchen herunter zu reißen. Als erstes fiel mir ein Satz schwarzer Schuluniformen in die Hände. Dann waren da noch mindestens 30 Bücher (also auch alle von Schuljahr 1-5), Zaubertrankzubehör, ein Zauberstab (auf der Packung stand, er wäre für mich perfekt, wie sie das gemacht hatten, war mir ein Rätsel) usw..

Als letztes war da noch ein kleiner Umschlag und ein Brief.

Sehr geehrte Frosch!

_Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie und ihre Freunde sich für uns entschieden haben. _

_Ihr Flug geht am morgigen Tag um 20.00Uhr Ortszeit. Sie werden vom Flughafen abgeholt (Hagrid wird das übernehmen) und in einem Hotel untergebracht. _

_Auf ihrem Nachtkästchen wird eine kleine Flasche stehen; trinken sie diese, dann werden sie 1. perfektes Englisch beherrschen und 2. wird ihnen auch das Lernen leichter fallen._

_In der Früh werden sie dann von einem Taxi um 10.00Uhr Ortszeit abgeholt. Der Taxifahrer wird ihnen etwas Zauberergeld überreichen (ein Teil als Entschädigung von der Schule und der Andere ist der Umtausch ihrer Eltern)._

_Wenn sie den Bahnhof King's Cross erreicht haben, durchqueren sie die Mauer zum Bahngleis 9 ¾ und steigen sie in den Zug._

_Wenn sie am Bahnhof Hogesmeade angekommen sind, folgen sie Hagrid, der die Erstklässler abholen wird. _

_Auch sie werden vom Sprechenden Hut aussortiert werden und dann den Vertrauensschülern zu ihrem Haus folgen. Fordern sie ruhig Hilfe von Schülern im gleichen Jahrgang an, sie werden informiert sein und ihnen gerne den Weg in ihre Klassen zeigen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(schnellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

_PS: Ich hoffe alle Pakete sind angekommen. Gleichen sie die Materialien mit der beiliegenden Liste ab. Falls ihnen etwas fehlt, kommen sie einfach auf mich zu._

Hysterisch rannte ich auf unseren Gang raus und rief Spumi an. Sie klang ziemlich verschlafen. „Was issen los? Rufst wegen die scheiß Sachen an? Die hab ich auch. Abullebu!" (Abullebu ist unser absolutes Lieblingswort.) „Äh, ja. Fehlt dir was?" „Nee. Hast schon mit Radler gesprochen?" „Nein. Wieso rufst du in nich an?" „Ach, fuck you, du weißt genau wieso." „Gut. Ich sag ihm, er soll dich anrufen." „Wen du das machst, bist du der Superlativ von tot!" „Ich kann ihn ja auch schicken." „Frosch! Das wagst du nicht!" Aber ich hatte schon aufgehängt und rief Radler an.

„He, Radler, hast du deine Sachen auch schon?" „Ja. Ähm, ich wollt dich noch fragen, ob du was von Spumi gehört hast." „Hab ich. Sie hat mir gestern schon alles erzähle. Also das mit dem Kuss." „Aber ich hab sie doch nur auf die Stirn geküsst." „Was?" „Was was?" „Du hast die auch geküsst. Sie hat mir nur erzählt, dass sie dich geküsst hat, aber du dich gleich weggedreht hast." „Ja, keine Ahnung. Kannst du ihr sagen, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab sie wirklich gern." „Ach ja? Wie gern hast du sie denn?" „Fuck you, was willst du jetzt damit sagen?" „Nichts...na ja, vielleicht, dass du in sie verliebt bist." „Ich muss jetzt wirklich aufhören", sagte Radler hastig und legte auf.

Ich musste handeln, Radler war tatsächlich in Spumi verknallt. Aber konnte ich ihr das wirklich sagen? Ich rief sie erst mal an und sagte: „Hey, Spumi, ich hab Radler angerufen. Er hat auch seine Sachen bekommen." „Toll", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich glaub er ist in dich verliebt." „Schon recht!" „Ich mein es ernst!" „Ich leg jetzt auf. Ciao."

An diesem Tag passierte nicht mehr viel, weil wir den Tag mir der Familie verbrachten. (gähhhn)

''''''''''''''

(A/N: Vielen Dank, das ihr den Prolog und das ersten Kapitel gelesen habt und hoffen jetzt auf ganz viele Reviews! Konstruktive Vorschläge sind genauso erwünscht wie Lob und Ideen, die eingebracht werden könnten. R&R! Spumi & Frosch)


	2. 2KapitelRenn, Forest, Renn!

**2. Kapitel- Renn, Forest, renn**

(A/N: Die Figuren gehören größtenteils nicht uns. Warnen kann man vor nichts. Danke für euere Reviews, hoffentlich werden es noch mehr.

Spumi und Frosch

PS: Radler ist etwas, ähm, fiktiv, wenn man das so sagen kann. Spumi und Frosch dagegen nicht. Ihr müsst euch Radler vorstellen als eine Mischung aus Dominic Monaghan, Elijah Wood, Orlando Bloom und am meisten von Taylor Hanson.

R&R, wie immer.)

_Spumi:_

In der Nacht hatte ich kaum geschlafen, so aufgeregt war ich. „Echt Wahnsinn, ich und Hogwarts!", Dachte ich mir immer wieder. Schließlich fing ich an zu packen. Leider hatte ich keinen großen Schrankkoffer wie in den Filmen, aber eine riesige Reisetasche auf Rädern, einen Seesack und einen großen Rucksack (in dem auch noch ein kleinerer Rucksack für den Flug und drin war. Am Nachmittag wollten noch mal alle unsere Freunde kommen. Es war ein ausgelassenes Fest und Frosch und ich gaben uns um ehrlich zu sein auch ein bisschen die Kante, natürlich mit Frosch und Spumante. Unsere Freunde hatten einige Flaschen Spumante, Ravini Blue und Radler in Dosen mitgebracht. Als Andenken. Plötzlich wies mich Frosch auf etwas hin: „Schau mal, Spumi, Radler trink ja gar nichts!" „Ganz toll", antwortete ich oberflächlich gelangweilt, aber mir war klar, dass das nicht normal für ihn war, „mit Radler kann mich sich einfach nicht anständig besaufen!" Radler hatte es anscheinend gehört, denn er rief: „Fuck you, Spumi! Schau mal lieber auf die Uhr!" Es war bereits sechs Uhr. Wir verabschiedeten uns hastig, packten unsere ‚Abschieds- Geschenke' ein und rannten zu unseren Elter, die bereits, je in ihrem eigenen Auto (jeder von uns hatte Geschwister und ein Paar Eltern) saßen.

„Wo wart ihr so lange?", Fragte meine Mutter, als ich mich zu meiner Schwester und meinem Bruder auf die Rückbank schmiss. „Äh, haben die Zeit vergessen. Ich bin doch nur zehn Minuten zu spät!" Doch zehn Minuten waren für mich viel, weil ich im Gegensatz zu Frosch, stets pünktlich war und bin.

Dann war auch noch Stau auf der Autobahn. Toll, ehrlich!

Als wir in Nürnberg am, Flughafen angekommen waren, rannten wir zum Schalter. Die Frau daran wollte ihn gerade schließen. Ich schrie zu Frosch, die zu langsam war: „Renn, Forest, renn!"

(Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass ist der einzige Grund, dass wir den Flug grad so noch erwischt haben, aber Frosch ist da anderer Meinung.)

Also, wir haben's dann doch noch geschafft und als wir in unseren ‚super bequemen' Sessel (die aus Hogwarts hätten uns ruhig einen Platz in der ‚First Class' bezahlen können, die Geizhälse) flaggten, schlief Frosch sofort ein.

Das war meine Gelegenheit, ich konnte mit Radler sprechen. Ich fing an: „Du?" „Ja." „Kann ich dich was fragen?" „Vielleicht." Toll, sehr großzügig. „Ich wollte, wissen, wieso du gar nichts bei der Party vorher getrunken hast. Ich mein, kein Radler, keinen Frosch und auch keinen Spumante." „Ich muss nicht immer was trinken. Ich mein, hatte ich einen Grund dazu?" Diese Antwort erschütterte mich so sehr, dass ich erst mal gar nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Frosch und ich brauchten schließlich auch keinen Grund um etwas zu trinken. Ich schaute Radler mit absolut verstörten Ausdruck an. Das reizte ihn mir folgende Antwort zu geben: „Wieso schaust du mich jetzt an, wie ein Eichhörnchen, wenn es blitzt?" „Darauf müsstes du doch eigentlich selber kommen!" Ich mein, Hallo, wer saß da neben mir? Radler schüttelte den Kopf und ich rief „Quam stultus es?" was soviel wie „Wie dumm bist du?" heißt. Radler checkte natürlich gar nichts, denn er konnte ja kein Latein.

Seit meinem Ausruf hatten wir kein Wort mehr geredet und auch wenn der Flug nur 1 ¼ Stunden dauerte, wurde mir schnell langweilig, also weckte ich Frosch, was ein absoluter Fehler war, denn sie schreckte auf und schrie: „Spinnst du? Wir sind doch noch nicht mal da!" Ich zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und startete einen Ausdruck- Kampf, in dem ich Mit „Du Alexander, Overground und Britney Spears!" vorlegte. Sie konterte: „B2 (zwei aus unserer Klasse), Orlando- Hasser und Taylor- Hanson- Hasser!" „Sauron (wir mögen auch Herr- der Ringe gern)!" „Gollum!" „Ork!" „Elben hässlich Finder!" ...

So ging es dann noch eine Zeit lang weiter bis ich „Harry Potter scheiße Finder!" schrie und sie sich beleidigt weg drehte. Aber als ich dann „Ich liebe dich!" sagte, grinste sie mich an und lachte: „Ich hasse dich!" „Ich dich doch auch!" Radler schaltete sich entnervt ein: „Ah, Gott sei Dank! Habt ihr's jetzt wieder?" Wir nickten brav.

_Radler:_

Die zwei können manchmal echt nerven! Was heißt manchmal, eigentlich immer.

Der Flug war weiterhin ziemlich grausam, weil die beiden nicht die Klappe hielten, sondern über Orlando Bloom sprachen. Nicht, dass ich eifersüchtig war, aber ich fand es auch nicht gerade toll, dass Spumi die ganze Zeit so was, wie „Er ist so makellos!" oder „Gibt es irgendjemanden, der besser aussieht? Wow!" sagte.

Schließlich ging der Flieger gen Erde. In Gedanken schrie ich: „Wuhuu! Sie sind endlich still!"

Spumi blickte panisch um sich; sie hatte Flugangst. Hysterisch packte sie meine Hand mit ihrer vor Angst schweißnassen. Aber ich fand es, um ehrlich zu sein, ganz schön.

Als wir gelandet waren, wollte ich eigentlich aufstehen, Spumi hatte jedoch meine Hand noch nicht losgelassen und ich fragte sie grinsend, ob ich meine Hand zurück haben könnte. Frosch schaute uns amüsiert an und fragte unschuldig: „Ähm, Spumi? Wieso hast du dich den gar nicht bei mir festgehalten, sondern nur bei Radler? Du sitzt doch in der Mitte." Spumi wurde hochrot und nuschelte irgendwas, wie: „Keine Ahnung, ich war panisch! ... Außerdem hat er schönere... ähh... größere Hände wie du."

Als wir ausgestiegen waren, sahen wir Hagrid. Er war in den Büchern wirklich gut beschrieben. Ein Schild mit unseren Namen hielt er auch in der Hand, also musste er es sein. „ Hi, ich bin Spumi und das sind Frosch und Radler", erklärte Spumi. „Der kann doch nur Englisch!", sagte ich. Wir versuchten mit ihm zu reden. Irgendwann fragte Frosch zu meinem großen Ärgernis: „Well, I know that you know Harry Potter. I like to ask you, if he got's a girlfriend."

Toll, musste sie immer so peinlich sein? Aber sie war schließlich nicht die einzige...

Spumi hatte z.B. gefragt, ob Dumbledore immer so ein vergesslicher grauer Kauz war.

Hagrid suchte nach Worten: „Err, yes, I know him quite well, and I think he gots no girlfriend, but I can not say, if ther is nothing between him and Hermione Granger, you know, his best friend." Frosch schrie gequält: „Ach Quatsch! Hermione's going out with Victor. And if if you ask me, there's a really big chance Hermione will go out with Ron in future."

Als Hagrid nur mit den Schultern zuckte, quasselte Frosch gleich (auf Englisch) los und machte dem den armen Hagrid auf, wieso Harry nie mit Hermine zusammen kommen würde Spumi und ich schauten uns entnervt an.

_Frosch:_

Das ist doch wirklich lächerlich! Harry und Hermine! Wo lebt dieser Mensch? Hinterm Mond? Und Spumi und Radler könnten mir auch mal Rückendeckung geben, anstatt sich an zu schmachten. Die könnten alle Beide etwas diskreter sein! Echt!

Hagrid fragte uns, kurz bevor wir im Hotel ankamen (wir waren mit der subway gefahren), ob wir Arithmetik, Alte Runen, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nehmen wollen. Wir entschieden uns jeweils für die Mindestanzahl (2). Radler und ich nahmen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Arithmetik, Spumi entschied sich dagegen zusätzlich zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe für Wahrsagen. Hagrid gab uns die Bücher, die wir für unsere Wahlfächer brauchen und verabschiedete sich von uns. „Good bye!" Riefen wir alle drei und gingen ins Hotel.

Wir hatten ein Drei- Bett- Zimmer (toll, diese elenden Geizhälse; jetzt hab ich gar keine Privatsphäre mehr!) , in dem auf einer Kommode eine Platte voller belegter Brötchen , ein Krug voller Wasser und einer voller Orangensaft stand.

Die von Dumbledore erwähnten Fläschchen waren auch da. Neben ihnen lag eine Notiz

_Liebe Spumi und Frosch, lieber Radler!_

_Dies ist der Trank, der euch nicht nur Englisch sprechen lassen wird (falls ihr mal nicht Englisch sprechen wollt, sagt „miraculus vanish", dann redet ihr Deutsch, bis ihr „miraculus veni" sagt), sondern der euch für exakt 10 Wochen besondere Denk- und Erinnerungsfähigkeit gibt. In dieser Zeit werdet ihr von den Hausaufgaben befreit um die Bücher bis einschließlich Jahr fünf zu lesen. Lesen reicht um sich alles zu merken und die Sprüche, bzw. Tränke machen zu können. Nach diesen 10 Wochen, kann dieser „Unterstützungstrank" nicht erneuert werden, da dies sehr ungerecht wäre._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Schulleiter)_

Toll! Wir müssen den ganzen Stoff in 10 (!) Wochen wiederholen! Wir beschlossen, den Trank erst in der Früh zu nehmen, um ihn (fast) voll auskosten zu können. Auch wenn wir am ersten Tag kaum lernen konnten, mussten wir trotzdem Englisch sprechen können.

Als ich den Orangensaft sah, kam mir eine grandiose Idee. Ich stöberte in meinem Rucksack nach einer Flasche Ravini Blue und sagte: „Wie wär's, wenn wir heute nur Frosch trinken, weil keine Ahnung, ob es in Hogwarts immer O- Saft gibt." Wir hörte zustimmendes Gegrummel und wir tranken Frosch, währen wir fröhlich über unsere Vergangenheit, aber immer sorgvoller über unsere Zukunft redeten. Irgendwann kam ich wieder auf das Thema ‚Radler in Spumi verliebt- und umgekehrt' zurück. Leider lallte ich schon etwas: „Äh, Radler, was issen etz hicks eignlich mit dem, dasst ind Schpumi verknallt bist, biste, oder net, i hätta amal gern a anwort un Schpumis sicher auch hicks, ha ha!" „Weiß net, wovon du redst! Sie ist halt sehr anziehen für mei Libido. Hllä!", nuschelte Radler. „Jahh, Froschi is au a Libidinist, ioch au, de macht far nix, macht abl nur Spaß. Wuh!", lallte Frosch und ich fragte mit undeutlicher Stimme: „Mmmm, wollnwa amal ins Bed gehen? Isso spät. Min müd. Aber Radl, du gehst net mit Schpumi inna Bed, hoffi!"

(A/N: Danke fürs lesen, jetzt müsst ihr nur noch reviewen. Konstruktive Kritik ist genauso erwünscht wie Lob.

Jetzt noch in eigener Sache: Wnn ihr noch mehr von Spumi (&teils Frosch) lesen wollt, hätten wir da eine geniale Idee. Wir haben eine Geschichte geschrieben, als wir ungefähr 12 waren, die ist ziemlich wenig gelesen, weil das Thema kaum beschrieben ist (außer unserer Story nur eine). Also schaut doch mal unter HerrDerRinge/Romance/German/Sam und Frodo nach. Es gibt auch noch eine unter Deutsch/Romance/Legolas und Haldir. Auch wenn das jetzt Eigenwerbung ist, wär es schön auch dort Reviews zu bekommen. Aber nun zu den Reviews: Danke!

FroschBlues: Danke, ist schon Recht.

Morgana McGonagall: Danke, deine Review war große klasse.)


	3. Die großen Kleinen

**3. Kapitel- Die großen Kleinen**

A/N: Danke, dass ihr das Kapitel lest. Wir würden uns über ausgesprochen viele Reviews freuen. Konstruktive Kritik ist genauso erwünscht wie Lob oder eigene Ideen. Viel Spaß. Jetzt erstmal Read, später dann bitte auch Review.

Spumi und Frosch(als Co-Ideenhaber)

_Spumi:_

Das Telefon klingelte, deshalb wachte ich auf. Ich versuchte es zu erreichen, aber Frosch lag halb über mir. Nachdem ich sie geweckt hatte, motzte sie gleich los: „Du Blödkuh! Ich hab voll den Kater und du weckst mich!" Dann bemerkte sie das Klingeln, schmiss sich über mich drüber und schnappte sich den Hörer, kurz danach legte sie wieder auf: „War nur der Weckdienst. Weißt du, dass es erst halb neun ist!" „Jetzt schon."

Ich stand langsam au und öffnete das Fenster; auch ich hatte einen gewaltigen Kater. Da ich mich im Zimmer umschaute, fiel mir Radler auf. Er lag wie im Koma da; irgendwie goldig. Weil er ja noch schlief (und auch nicht aussah, als würde er so schnell aufwachen) konnte ich mich, während Frosch unter der Dusche stand, auf seine Bettkante setzten.

Ich strich ihm über die Wange; seine Haut war ganz warm und weich. Mein Blick blieb an seinen Haaren hängen, sie standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm durch die Haare zu fahren, dann streichelte ich mit dem Fingerrücken über seine Stirn, dann den Nasenrücken entlang, schließlich über die Lippen und das Kinn. Radler sah aus als würde er lächeln und dann drehte er sich ein wenig. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie Frosch aus dem Bad kam und die Szene entgeistert beobachtete: „Was ... tust ... du ... da, ... Spumi?" „Öh", antwortete ich besonders intelligent , „nichts!" Fuck! Wieso immer ich? „Du befummelst Radler!" „Quatsch!" „Fuck you!" "Ich hasse dich!" (...)

Von unserem Gezanke wachte Radler auf und fragte, was los sei. „Ach, Spumi befummelt dich nur", antwortete Frosch grinsend. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" „Ich hab's mit eigenen Augen gesehen!", Beteuerte Frosch. „Also, ich glaub auch, etwas gespürt zu haben", bestärkte sie Radler (Toll! Wieso muss er mir immer in den Rücken fallen?), „da hat mich irgendwas an meinem Gesicht berührt und- jemand saß außerdem auf meinem Bett." Ich wurde immer röter und murmelte: „Ups. Ich geh dann mal ins Bad."

Frosch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und wälzte sich auf dem Ehebette, indem sie mit mir geschlafen hatte. Radlers Gesichtausdruck war irgendwas zwischen überraschen, belustigt und peinlich berührt.

Kurz bevor das Taxi kam, nahmen wir unsere Tränke. Um 10.00Uhr kam es endlich- Nachdem wir unser ganzes Zeug verstaut hatten, setzten wir uns hin.

Am Parkplatz von ‚King 's Cross' gab uns der Fahrer je einen Beutel mit Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen. (Na ja, wenigstens etwas nach dem läppischen Flug und dem ‚Luxushotelzimmer' mit ‚totaler' Privatsphäre)

Als wir zum Bahngleich 9 ¾ kamen, war es ein ausgesprochen komisches Gefühl durch die Absperrung zu gehen. Natürlich war noch keiner da, außer uns halt. Wir setzten uns in ein leeres (eigentlich waren alle leer) Abteil, ganz hinten im Zug, von wo wir alles genau beobachten konnten. Also wer einstieg, bzw. ankam. „Wieso kommt denn Harry nicht?", Wollte Frosch enttäuscht wissen. Radler grinste sie vielsagend an: „Er wird halt noch was zu tun haben."

Es war jetzt bereits fünf vor elf. Wir hatten schon haufenweise bekannte (na ja, was heißt bekannt) Gesichter gesehen und redeten mittlerweile wieder über unser Lieblingsthema, Orlando Bloom ("Er ist so makellos!" "Ich weiß, Frosch, ich weiß. Und sein Hintern, ich mein, der ist schon fast abartig göttlich." "Oh ja. Und sein Waschbrettbauch!" "Und außerdem hat er nen tollen Charakter, ich mein: Bildhauerie; hält von Frauen mehr wie von Männern; liebt Spinat, genau wie ich; seine Lieblingsfarbe ist gelb, genau wie meine; er ist makellos; er...")

Plötzlich klopfte es an unserer Abteiltür und ...gewisse Leute kamen herein (es geht hier natürlich nur um Harry, Ron und Hermine). Neben mir versuchte sich Frosch mit tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen zu beruhigen. „Hi, ist hier noch frei, der ganze Zug ist nämlich voll", wollte Harry wissen. (Kommt euch der Dialog bekannt vor? ... Genau, Harry und Ron im ersten Jahr.) „Ähm, ja, klar", antwortete Radler und Ron fragte verblüfft: „Ich hab euch noch nie gesehen und ihr wärt ganz schön groß für Erstklässer. Wie heißt ihr?" Ich ergriff das Wort, denn Frosch hatte sich immer noch nicht vollständig beruhigt: „Ich bin Spumi und das sind Radler und Frosch. Ich könnt uns noch gar nicht gesehen haben, weil wir erst dieses Jahr einen Brief von der Schule bekommen haben. Wir wurden vergessen und kommen jetzt gleich in die 6." „Oh", sagte Hermine, „aber, wann wollt ihr den ganzen Stoff nachlernen?" „Wir haben die ersten 10 Wochen Zeit, da haben wir dann auch keine Hausaufgaben. Wir haben einen kleinen Trank bekommen, als Gedächtnishilfe, sozusagen", erklärte Frosch, die sich mittlerweile sogar wieder gefangen hatte. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich jetzt was Falsches sage", begann Harry vorsichtig, „aber eure Namen hören sich irgendwie komisch an. Woher kommt ihr? Ach ja, wir sind Harry, Hermine und Ron." Radler erklärte: „Wir sind aus Deutschland. Wahrscheinlich kennt ihr nicht allzu viele deutche Zauberer, weil es in Hogwarts kaum welche gibt. Die meisten gehen nach Frankreich, weil es näher ist, nur die aus Bayern kommen nach England. Und, das mit unseren Namen ist etwas verzwickt. Klar haben wir normale Namen wie ihr, aber niemand spricht uns damit an. Spumi, Frosch und Radler sind nur unsere Spitznamen."

Das Gespräch rieselt so vor sich hin. Irgendwann sagten Ron und Hermine, sie müssten kurz zu den Vertrauensschülern schauen, als Frosch allen Mut zusammennahm und Harry fragte: „Hey, hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?" Harry schaute sie verstört an und Frosch wurde knallrot. „Ups... das war jetzt vielleicht etwas zu persönlich. Entschuldigung-" „Ach Quatsch, kein Problem. Nee, ich hab keine Freundin. Wie ist das mit dir?" Frosch laberte irgendetwas von nein, oder so. Ich war aber ziemlich abgelenkt, weil Radler und ich und anschauten. Er lächelte. Und wie er lächelte, mit den Mund, mit den Augen, einfach mit dem ganzen Gesicht. Ich war anscheinend so abgelenkt, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie Frosch mich was fragte. Schließlich schlug sie mir in die Seite und ich schreckte aus meinen Überlegungen über Radlers Hintern auf. „Was ist?" „Wieso glotzt du Radler so an?", Wollte Frosch schmunzelnd wissen. „Ich glotzte nicht", antwortete ich gereizt und wurde rot. „Tust du doch!" „Ja, ich hab's auch gesehen", bestätigte sie Harry. „Ach, fuck you!", grummelte ich zu Harry, dass er es nicht hören konnte. Zu Frosch gerichtet sagte ich: „Frosch, ich muss aufs Klo und wir sollten uns umziehen. Komm mit." „Nee." „Frosch, ich warne dich!" Und Frosch kam mit.

Auf dem Klo motzte ich sie an: „Muss das sein, dass du mich immer vor Radler und sämtlichen anderen bloßstellst?" „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du in Radler verknallt bist!" „Ich bin es nicht und außerdem, selbst wenn ich es wäre, könntest du dich zurückhalten. Ich halt mich schließlich auch im Bezug auf gewisse Leute die mit ‚H' anfangen, mit ‚y' aufhören und ein ‚arr' in der Mitte haben, zurück." „Sonst würde ich dich ja auch umbringen." „Siehst du!" „Nein, was?" „Ach vergiss es einfach."

_Radler:_

„Ich weiß, sie nerven ab und zu, aber eigentlich sind sie ganz in Ordnung." „Spumi steht doch auf dich, oder?" „Ich weiß nicht, ich denk eigentlich nicht." Harry grinste nach dieser Antwort still in sich hinein: „Bist du in sie verliebt?" „Äh, ich weiß nicht."

(Kommentar Spumi: Es gibt das Gerücht, Jungen könnten nicht über ihre Gefühle reden, ist aber frei erfunden. Jungen sind schreckliche Tratschtanten; ich weiß es aus eigener Erfahrung- ich hab nen Bruder.)

„Ach ja, ich wollt dich noch fragen, ob ihr auch vom sprechenden Hut eingeteilt werdet." „Ja. So weit ich weiß, schon." „Ich hoffe, ihr kommt nach Griffendor. Wir könnten eine Mege Spaß haben. Ist eigentlich einer von euch besonders sportlich? Wir brauen nämlich neue Quiddich Spieler." „Na ja, die Mädchen eher nicht, aber ich mache ganz gerne Sport. Ich habe bei uns immer in einer Fußballmannschaft gespielt."

Wir redeten noch eine Weile über Fußball, Quiddich und andere Sportarten, da kamen Spumi und Frosch wieder.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief (für unsere Verhältnisse) eigentlich ganz ruhig.

Als wir ausstiegen, sahen wir als erstes Hagrid, der uns freundlich zuwinkte. Harry fragte: „Kennt ihr Hagrid denn schon?" „Ja", meinte Frosch, „er hat uns vom Flughafen abgeholt."

Wir folgen Hagrid zu den Booten. Um uns herum waren lauter Erstklässler. Ganz schön nervig, die Kleinen. Sie fragten uns die ganze Zeit, wieso wir so groß seien und wieso wir nicht mit den Kutschen führen usw.

Das Schloss bot einen grandiosen Anblick, vor allem das Spiegelbild im See, wie Spumi bemerkte (sie ist ja so romantisch!).

Schließlich kamen wir, nachdem wir (die Mädchen unter Todesängsten; „Wackel nicht so, Spumi!" „Ich wackele nicht, du wackelst, Frosch!" „Stimmt doch gar nicht!" „Wenn du dich nicht bald still halst fliegen wir alle raus!" "Ich hasse dich, Spumi, wenn DU jetzt nicht bald still haltest, wefe ich dich über Bord." "mach doch!" "Ja!" "Dann fligt nämlich nach sämtlichen physikalischen Gesetzten nach das Boot auch um!" "Sicher." "Ja, sicher, außerdem wackele ich nicht, sondern du, verdammt!") den See überquert hatten, kamen wir in die Nebenzimmer der Großen Halle und schließlich kam Professor McGonagall ( Oh Mein Gott, sieht die streng aus!) und holte uns in die Große Halle. Es war natürlich totpeinlich, weil wir so ziemlich aus der Menge der Kleinen herausstachen.

Professor McGonagall sollte ja, nachdem der sprechende Hut sein Lied gesungen hatte, eigentlich nur die Namen verlesen, aber dieses Jahr war es anders.

„Guten Abend. Dieses Jahr haben wir drei ganz besondere Schüler, die zu Auswahl stehen. Sie wurden vor sechs Jahren bei der Einberufung vergessen und werden jetzt den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten. Kommen sie bitte in dieser Reihenfolge nach forne: Frosch, Radler und Spumi."

_Frosch:_

Ich ging also nach vorne (Toll! Wieso musste ich die erste sein?), schnappte mir den Hut, setzte ihn auf und ließ mich auf den Stuhl neben mir nieder. Sofort begann die Stimme zu reden: „Aha. Der erste unserer drei ‚besonderen' Schüler. Ich sehe große Klugheit und viel Fleiß, aber au einen Mut, der vor allem aus etwas vorlauten hervorgeht. Ähm, was hälst du von Rawenclaw? Oder doch lieber-" Ich schrie in meinem Kopf: „Nein! Nicht Rawenclaw! Ich will nach Griffendor, zu Harry.G- R- I- F- F- I- N- D- O- R!" „Okay, okay, dann GRIFFENDOR!"

Ich setzte den Hut ab, lief zum Tisch der Griffendor und setzte mich gleich neben Harry.

_Radler:_

Nachdem ich saß, kam die Stimme: „Du bist gerecht, listig und mutig. Wärst du vielleicht ein guter Slytherin? Aber nein, ich sehe, dass du nach Griffendor willst. Es ist ein sehnlicher Wunsch, du willst nämlich nicht alleine sein; bist dir sicher, nachdem Frosch in Griffendor ist, muss ach Spumi nach Griffendor kommen. Mmm... Du bist mutig. Mutig genug, um alles für... gewisse Personen... aufs Spiel zu setzten und du bist loyal. Ja, ich denke, dass wäre dann GRIFFENDOR!"

Ich gab den Hut Spumi und setzte mich neben Frosch.

Spumi:

Ich konnte nicht nach irgendwo hin kommen. Ich muss nach Griffendor. Nach Giffendor. Der Hut fing an in meinem Kopf zu quasseln: „Also, du bist mutig, herzlich und hast eine reine Seele. Diese Entscheidung ist sehr leicht. Ich muss dir sagen, dein Radler hatte Recht. Du bist ein echter GRIFFENDOR!"

_Frosch:_

Auch Spumi kam zu uns. Der Abend war ausgelassen und wir gingen früh ins Bett (was im Übrigen wunderschön und weich war). Das Passwort war ‚Mistelzweig'.

Ich muss sagen, ich hatte ausgesprochen gut geschlafen. Gut, aber nicht lang.

(A/N: Nochmal danke fürs Lesen. Now Review. We peg you!)


	4. Ebs, Ups!

**4. Kapitel- Ebs; Ups!**

(Kommentar zur Überschrift von Spumi und Frosch: Uns ist kein besserer Titel eigefallen, weil wir 1. nicht zu viel verraten wollen und 2. das Wort ‚ebs' irgendwie eingebaut werden musste. ‚Ebs' ist bayerisch und heißt so viel wie ‚irgendetwas' oder einfach ‚etwas'. ‚Ups' steht da, weil das sich Spumi und Radler gedacht haben könnten, vielleicht sogar Frosch, obwohl... seht selbst)

_Frosch:_

Am nächsten Tag gingen wir zu sechst (also mit Ron, Harry und Hermine) zum Frühstück (FRÜHstück ist der richtige Ausdruck), wo wir unsere Stundenpläne bekamen.

Am Montag (also heute) hatten wir:

Doppelstunde Verwandlungen

Eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Mittagessen-

Eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (bei so einer neuen Lehrerin- Professor Morast, schien ganz nett zu sein)

Doppelstunde Zauberkunst

Toller Stundenplan. Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir unseren drei neuen Freunden nach, hatten Unterricht, gingen zum Mittagessen, hatten Unterricht. Eigentlich ist nichts Besonderes den Tag über passiert.

Am Abend begruben Spumi, Radler und ich uns unter einem Haufen Büchern. Ich schaffte tatsächlich 140 Seiten vom ersten Verwandlungen- Buch (wir konnten anscheinend auch schneller lesen), bis der Gemeinschaftsraum (also bis auf uns) leer war. Ich pennte so langsam weg...

_Spumi:_

Frosch war eingeschlafen. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch wischen mir und Radler. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass Radler auch schlief, also fing ich an, Selbstgespräche zu führen.

(Kommentar von Spumi: Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz gewöhnlich ist, Selbstgespräche zu führen, während zwei andere Personen im Raum sind, aber ich musste mir selber reden, das mach ich daheim auch immer und in Hogwarts ist man ja kaum allein. Also... na und? Auch wenn's dir komisch vorkommt, Frosch!)

„Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich in ihn verliebt. ... Ich mein, ich hab mich noch nie mit jemanden so gefühlt. ... Er ist so lieb...-" „Über wen redest du?", Fragte Radler. Mir quollen die Augen fast raus, ich wurde rot und stammelte irgendwas. Als mich Radler misstrauisch ansah, fing ich mich wieder, und meinte nur: „Ich dachte, du würdest schlafen." „Hab ich aber nicht." „Das sehe ich auch." „Also?" „Was also?" „Über wen hast du geredet, als du gesagt hast ‚Vielleicht bin ich wirklich in ihn verliebt?'" „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!" „Ach komm, ich bin doch dein Freund." „Ja, okay, aber du sagst zuerst, in wen du verliebt bist." „Okay."

Radler kam mir näher. Er gestand: „In dich! Ich bin in dich verliebt!" Ich sagte gar nichts mehr. Ich war überrasch, positiv überrascht. Ich beugte mich über die Frosch und zog Radler leicht, aber gleichzeitig fordernd am Kinn in meine Richtung. Wir waren uns ganz nah.

Ich sah in seine Augen, unsere Lippen berührten sich. Zuerst ganz leicht, dann etwas...na ja...hungriger. Der Kuss wurde mit der Zeit sehr intim. Er wollte in meinen...

Plötzlich schreckt Frosch auf und schlug ihren Kopf gegen unsere Kinne. Wir schrieen beide „Autsch!", nur Frosch kreischte „Spinne!".

Sie sah mich, ich wurde rot, sie sah es zuerst nicht und meinte: „Weißt du, was ich geträumt hab?... äh... Was habt ihr da getan?"

Radler versuchte die Situation zu retten (versuchte!): „Ich hab keine Entschuldigung!" „Hä? Für was eine Entschuldigung?", Wollte Frosch wissen. Ich hatte eine...vielleicht... bessere Idee...vielleicht: „Der Radler, der hatte was im Gesicht, des wollt ich wegmachen." „Ja, genau!" Frosch wissend: „Wo denn? Am Mud? Soll ich es wegmachen?" „Äh, nein, da ist nichts mehr." „Ach so."

Ich schlug Frosch in die Seite und sie fiel auf Radler (ich würde sagen, absichtlich) und sie sagte: „Also, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Wisst du mitkommen, Radler, oder willst du dich lieber mit Spumi vergnügen?" Ich schrie „Fuck you!" und Frosch ging.

Da standen wir dann, Radler und ich, schweigend. Wir schauten uns an. Aber keiner sagte etwas.

Irgendwann brach ich das Schweigen und meinte , immer noch leicht rötlich im Gesicht: „Äh, ich geh dann auch mal ins Bett." Und ich ging.

_Frosch:_

Nachdem Spumi reingekommen war, meinte ich grinsend: Ich dacht ja nicht,

es würde so schnell zwischen euch gehen. Was habt ihr jetzt grad noch gemacht?" Nichts", erwiderte Spumi, während sie sich auszog, „wir haben uns angeschwiegen, das war's." Spumi hörte sich irgendwie enttäuscht an. „Seid ihr denn nicht zusammen?" Nein!" „Wieso nicht?" „Fuck you! Wenn ich das wüsste! Weißt du, er hat mir gesagt, dass er in mich verliebt ist und ich, na ja, hab ihn geküsst. „ „Des weiß ich auch. Wie war es eigentlich?" „Schön. Dein Timing allerdings war nicht so toll." Wieso sollte sie sich küssen, wenn sie nich spätestens danach zusammen wären? Also bohrte ich nach: „Bist du in ihn verliebt?" „Ich denk schon." „Aber wieso-" Spumi schüttelte den Kopf: „ich weiß es nicht. Du weißt, wir sin Freunde und ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören!"

Das verstand ich. Deshalb beschloss ich am nächsten Tag mit Radler in der ersten Stunde zu reden, denn da würden wir Arithmetik haben und da waren wir schließlich allein...

Und am Abend war ein DA- Treffen, wie mir Harry erzählt hatte. Er hatte uns eingeladen, obwohl wir wahrscheinlich noch nicht viel machen können würden.

Am Morgen trafen wir Beide auf Radler, der sich, als er Spumi sah, rot werdend wegdrehte.

Spumi murmelte mir zu: „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie groß Radler ist? Gott sie Dank sind wir gestern gesessen!" Ich antwortete entnervt: „Ist schon Recht, Spumi." Mit meinen Gedanken war ich schon bei meinem geplanten Gespräch.

Beim Frühstück bot Hermine Radler und mir an, uns zu zeigen, wo wir Arithmetik hätten. Spumi gin mit Harry und Ron mit (wäre jetzt gern an ihrer Stelle).

_Spumi:_

Ich latschte also hinter Harry und Ron nach. Sie erzählte mir irgendwas über das heutige DA- Treffen. Leider konnte ich nicht zuhören, weil ich vor lauter Treppensteigen fast krepierte. Schließlich fragte Harry: „Hey, Spumi, willst du dich dann zu uns setzen?" Ich nickte. Als wir endlich angekommen waren, ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und versuchte mein Seitenstechen zu beruhigen.

Professor Trelewany ließ die Treppe runter und wir gingen rein.

Der Unterricht war, um ehrlich zu sein, kotzlangweilig.

Wir quatschten eine Zeit lang miteinander; es fiel mir auf, dass Harry vor allem über Frosch reden wollte. Als er fragte, ob ich glaube, dass sie, wenn er sie bitte, am Abend mit ihm das DA- Treffen vorbereite, antwortete ich (langsam ziemlich genervt): „Sie käme sicher mit. Ich glaub, sie mag dich genauso gern, wie du sie magst." „Was soll das den jetzt heißen. ‚So gern, wie ich sie mag'?" „Na ja, egal, pass lieber auf."

_Radler:_

Wir saßen jetzt im Klassenzimmer. Halt nicht neben Hermine, weil sie saß ganz vorne.

Die Arithmetikhexe (keine Ahnung, wie sie heißt) war superstreng, man konnte also nicht reden. Frosch schob mir einen Zettel her, darauf stand:

_Ich möchte mit dir über Spumi reden. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch gestern geküsst habt. Und ich , dass du weißt, dass Spumi sehr skeptisch darüber denkt._

_Sie glaubt nämlich, es würde euere Freundschaft zerstören, wenn ihr zusammen wärt und euch irgendwann wieder trennen würdet. Aber, was willst du tun? Ich mein, ihr liebt ecu doch!"_

Toll! Wieso müssen Mädchen immer über ihre Gefühle reden? Aber nicht mal nur über ihre, sonder auch über, na ja, in dem Fall meine.

(Kommentar von Spumi und Frosch: Jungen reden doch genauso die ganze Zeit über ihre Gefühle und die von anderen!)

„_Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Sie will doch gar nicht mir zusammen sein, dass hast du selbst gesagt!"_

„_Natürlich will sie mit dir zusammen sein! Sie mag dich wirklich mehr als gern. (Du weiß, was ich mein! Du bist doch unser kleiner Frauenversteher! g) Ich glaub, sie ist sich einfach nicht sicher, voran sie bei dir ist."_

„_Aber ich hab ihr doch gesagt, dass ich in sie verliebt bin."_

„_Ja, aber manchmal reicht es nicht, es auszusprechen, rede mit i-"_

Fuck! Die komische Lehrerin hat uns beim Zettel schreiben erwischt. Gott sei Dank hat sie sie nicht gelesen, oder noch schlimmer, laut vorgelesen.

Der Unterricht am restlichen Tag war mehr oder weniger Ereignislos (außer einen Bluterguss am Fuß, den sich Frosch beim Treppensteigen zugezogen hatte- typisch für sie). Nach den Unterrichtsstunden saßen wir drei dann wieder die ganze Zeit am Lesen. Ich hatte das erste Verwandlungsbuch schon fast durch, als es Abendessenszeit war.

Wir liefen in die große Halle, wo schon Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen. Sie brachen ihr Gespräch abrupt ab, als sie uns sahen. Frosch setzte sich, wie immer neben Harry, der sie auf einmal etwas fragte, was sie anscheinend völlig überraschte: „Hey, Frosch, du weißt doch, das heute Abend ein DA- Treffen ist. Also, ich wollte dich fragen, ehm, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, mir bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen." Frosch schaute ihn wie ein Mondkalb an und Harry wurde rot: „Natürlich nur, wenn du wirklich willst!" Frosch checkte anscheinend endlich, was Harry ihr wollte und antwortete freudestrahlend: „Ja, klar, ich helfe die sehr gerne."

Ich schaute zu Spumi. Ich hatte keine Idee, wie ich mit ihr reden sollte, geschweigedenn anstellen sollte, dass sie mit mir gehen würde. Denn ich war mir sicher, dass es gut wäre.

Als ich das nächste Mal von meinem Teller aufblickte, nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass Spumi mich beobachtet hatte. Mit traurigen Augen, wie ich bemerken musste.

Es war richtig wie ein Stich, sie so zu sehen.

Als sich die anderen erhoben, fragte sie, ob ich kurz mit ihr allein reden könnte, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: „Das geht nicht, ich- wir müssen lernen und ich bin außerdem noch nicht dazu bereit. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber-"

Sie redete nicht weiter, sondern ging. Da stand ich nun, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Tolles Gefühl, ehrlich. Das Leben ist grausam!

(Kommentar von Radler: Wieso müssen jungen immer die dummen Parts übernehmen?)

(Kommentar von Spumi und Frosch: Tja, Radler, überleg mal scharf...na, draufgekommen? Wenn nicht, na ja, dann weißt du jetzt spätestens was wir meinen!

Außerdem, Jungen müssen nicht immer die dummen Parts übernehmen!)

_Frosch:_

Nach dem Abendessen lernten Spumi, Radler und ich noch, aber ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren, wegen Harry. Er hatte mich tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm das DA- Treffen vorbereiten wolle. Wow!

Irgendwie fing ich an, Spumi an ihrer Intimstelle zu befummeln.

(Kommentar von Spumi: Das tut sie wirklich, also auch im richtigen Leben. Meine Intimstelle liegt aber nicht da, wo man sie vielleicht vermuten würde, sondern kurz unterm Hüftknochen, also da irgendwo beim Hüftgelenk.)

Spumi quietschte: „Frosch! Lass das! Du weißt, dass das meine Intimstelle ist. Da dürfen mich nur ganz besondere Menschen befummeln." Anscheinend wurde ihr schnell klar, was sie da gesagt hatte. Früher hatte es ja nichts ausgemacht, in dieser Situation mit Radler allerdings, war es anders. Sie stotterte irgendwas von: „Äh, du weißt schon, ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn du mich befummelst. Also zumindest nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit." Ich wandte ich schmunzelnd wieder zu meinem Buch (das 1. Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste).

Um 19.30 Uhr sollte das DA- Treffen anfangen, also kam Harry so um 18.45 Uhr um mich abzuholen.

Wir gingen zum ‚Klassenzimmer' und fingen an, rumliegende Bücher in Regale zu räumen. Da ich ziemlich klein war, schaffte ich nur in die untern Fächer, als diese jedoch voll waren, versuchte ich ein Regal hochzuklettern. Es ging leider... wie eigentlich erwartet...schief. Ich rutschte mit meinem Fuß ab und klammerte mich panisch an so ein Teil.

Es war schon zu spät, wo Harry kam. Ich knallte also auf den Boden und verstauchte mir voll meinen Knöchel. „Autsch!", Kreischte ich, Tränen waren mir in den Augen. Harry stürzte zu mir runter und krempelte mir das Bein hoch. Da war auch der Bluterguss vom Treppensteigen. Ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu weinen, aber es klappte nicht so recht. Harry lächelte mich mitfühlend an und meinte: „Ich besorg dir einen Eisbeutel, bei Dobby, dem Hauself." Und er rannte aus dem Zimmer. Mein Knöchel schmerzte echt total.

Als Harry wiederkam, hatte ich mich bereits zur Wand gerobbt. Harry legte mir den Eisbeutel vorsichtig drauf: „Geht es wieder?" „Ja. Danke:" Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber knickte gleich wieder ein. Harry konnte mich Gott sei Dank festhalten. Ich hang also in seinen Armen (wow, sie waren widererwartend muskulös, wahrscheinlich vom Quiddich), in diesem Augenblick kamen Spumi und Radler rein. „Was macht ihr den da?", Wollte Spumi interessiert wissen. „Frosch hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht!" „Das kann man immer sagen!" (Was ja auch nahezu immer stimmte. Frosch ist ständig verletzt! Vg, Spumi.)

Das DA- Treffen war wirklich cool, nur dass (zu meinem großen Ärgernis) Cho da war und die ganze Zeit um Harry rumschlich. Ich mach sie kalt, diese blöde Sau! Sie hat meinem Harry wehgetan! Diese gestörte...

_Spumi:_

Nach dem Treffen ging ich mit Frosch zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück (Froschs Knöchel hatte sich beruhigt). Ich wollte mit ihr über Radler reden. „...Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Was meinst du, Frosch?" Frosch antwortete jedoch nicht. „Frosch...?" Keine Reaktion. Ich rammte ihr meinen Zeigefinger in die Seite und sie kreischte: „Was?" „Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?" „Äh, über was hast du geredet?" „Vergiss es einfach!" Frosch hörte einfach nie zu! Na ja, ich hörte ihr auch nicht zu.

Wir gingen also ins Bett. Ich konnte aber nicht schlafen. Mir schwirrten immer wieder die Worte von Radler im Kopf: „Ich bin in dich verliebt!" und das heut Abend „Könnte ich kurz mit dir reden, allein?". Wieso wollte er so dringend mit mir reden, wollte er mir vielleicht mitteilen, dass er gar nicht in mich verliebt wäre? Aber wieso sollte er das machen? Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt!...

Ich schlief dann schließlich doch ein, wachte dann aber wieder um 4.00Uhr auf. Da kam mir eine Idee... Ich stand leise auf (Frosch durfte mich auf keinen Fall hören), zog meinen Bademantel an und schlich die Treppe herunter.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, so dass ich ungesehen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen herauf konnte. Als ich im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler war, versuchte ich erst durch Schauen, wo Radler schliefe. Ich schaute folglich in die Himmelbetten hinein. Zuerst lag da Seamus, dann schaute ich bei Ron rein, schließlich fand ich Radler. Er lag da, im REM Tiefschlaf (klar, um die Uhrzeit) und sah einfach zu anbeißen aus. Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und streichelt ihn über die Wange. Dann rüttelte ich ihm leicht an der Schulter.

Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde schlug er die Augen auf und starrte mich an. Ich räusperte mich: „Em, ich möchte mit dir reden." „Okay." „Aber nicht hier." „Okay." Hallo, kann dieser ... auch mal was anderes als okay sagen? „Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" „Okay." Grrrr, noch einmal ‚Okay' und ich töte ihn.

Wir setzten uns auf ein Sofa vor dem Kamin. „Was willst du?" „Ich will mit dir über den Kuss reden." „Okay." Na gut, jetzt reicht' s, ich bring ihn um. Schon gut, ich hab's doch nicht gemacht. „Was hat dir der Kuss bedeutet?" „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich in dich verleibt bin." „Ja, schon, aber was hat er dir bedeutet?" „Ich sagte bereits, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich i dich verliebt bin." „Jaah", langsam war ich schon genervt, wie oft wollte er ES noch sagen, „Aber was hat dir der Kuss im speziellen bedeutet?" „Ich...bin...in...dich...verliebt!" „So weit waren wir schon! Aber war das ein Kuss, mit dem du einfach deinem Libido unterlegen warst, oder willst du mit mir zusammen sein!"

(Kommentar der Autoren: Falls wir es noch nicht erwähnt haben, das Libido ist das Lustempfinden, d.h. die sexuelle Anziehungskraft. Nur, falls ich's nicht wisst. Das kommt aus dem Lateinischen und ist ein medizinisch/ biologischer Fachausdruck.)

„Ich..., natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein! Aber Frosch hat mir erzählt, dass du dir Sorgen machst." „Wann hat Frosch-" „Das ist doch jetzt völlig unwichtig!" „Ja. Natürlich mach ich mir Sorgen, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich bin doch genauso in dich verliebt!"

Radler schaute mich liebevoll an. Diesmal war es er, der mir über die Wange streichelte und er küsste mich! Seine Lippen waren so unglaublich geschmeidig, seine Zunge so unglaublich warm und weich. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich vor Glück fast ohnmächtig werden.

Wir saßen noch ungefähr eine Stunden rum, redeten, lachten und machten unsere Wizchen. Ich hatte das ehrlich vermisst. In letzter Zeit waren wir ja beide im Bezug auf den Anderen eher zurückgezogen.

Schließlich gingen wir dann wieder ins Bett. Wir wollten nicht, dass uns jemand am Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum entdecken würde.

(A/N: Bitte R&R, wie immer.)


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel- Wissen Sie was, Sie können mich mal!**

Zu der Review:

Liebe Pia!

Hm...bei dir können wir ja mal ne Ausnahme machen! Danke auch, dass du mir mal in den Hintern getreten hast, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht in 3 Wochen gepostet. Hoffe, die gefällt das auch weiterhin, Liebe Grüße

die Spumi

PS: Schau doch mal unter dem Autoren SpumiFrosch...falls du Herr der Ringe magst: Da gibts ne Story, die dir gefallen könnte!

Radler:

Ich schlief sofort wieder ein, als ich in meinem Bett lag. Wow. Konnte das wahr sein? Nope. Niemals. Ich hab echt so ein Glück.

In der Früh weckte mich Harry und wir gingen mit Ron runter um uns mit den Mädchen zu treffen.

(Kommentar von Spumi: Mädchen! Päh! Mädchen ist die Vernietlichung, bzw. Verkleinerung von Made! Wer will schon eine Made sein? Abgesehen davon bin zumindest ich (laut eines Bekannten) ein AUSGEWACHSENES FRÄULEIN!)

Als ich Spumi und Frosch sah meinte ich nur beiläufig: „Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen!"

Vergeblich versuchte ich mein breites Grinsen zu verbergen. Spumi anscheinend auch, denn sie versuchte, möglichst viel nicht zu Harry und Frosch zu schauen. Hermine und Ron waren aus merkwürdigen Gründen („Äh, ich hab mein Buch vergesse", sagte Ron. „Welches", fragte Harry. „Zauberkunst. Ich muss des jetzt wirklich holen. Hermine, kommst du mit?" „Klar. Bis gleich." –Dabei hatten wir an dem Tag gar kein Zauberkunst.)verschwunden.

Der Plan mit dem Grinsen verbergen war dann irgendwie doch gescheitert. „Wieso grinst du die ganze Zeit?", Wollte Frosch skeptisch wissen. „Tu ich doch gar nicht." „Oh doch", Frosch hörte sich ziemlich unbarmherzig an, „du grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Wieso?" „Ich hab keine Entschuldigung!" Ich weiß, dass ist nicht die beste Entschuldigung. (Kommi von der Spumi: Ich fand das ja auch nie eine tolle Entschuldigung, gelle, DA!)

„Und du, Spumi, wieso grinst du so? Etwa aus dem selben Grund wie Radler." „Ich hasse dich", säuselte Spumi zornig. (Kommi von Frosch: Und das hört sich sehr beängstigend an.)

Im Unterricht war ich irgendwie gelangweilt, da schob mir Spumi einen Zettel mit einen Gedicht zu:

Küss mich

Lass mich nicht im Stich

Lass uns Lieben

Liebe zuschieben

Würdest du mich umarmen

Dann sing ich dir noch ein Carmen

Schau mir in die Augen, Kleines

Vielleicht bekommst du noch was Feines

Oh Schatz

Gib mir einen Schmatz

Ich seh' dich als meinen Traum

Lass mich dich anschau'n

Küss mich

Streichele mein hungriges Ich

Küss mich

Verlier dich in mir; ich liebe dich

Küss mich

Und ich küsse dich

(Kommentar von Spumi: Das Gedicht hab ich mir wirklich selbst ausgedacht. Ich bin Poet.)

Frosch:

Es waren nun schon zwei Wochen vom Schuljahr vergangen. Wir hatten jetzt Zaubertränke. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Zaubertränke hasse.

Wir machten also irgendeinen Zaubertrank, der eigentlich orange sein sollte. Meiner war gelb, was eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht war; Harrys dagegen was blassgrün . Snape schaute zu uns rüber. Wir redeten gerade ein bisschen über meine Heimat, also Bayern. Snape schaute abfällig in Harrys Kessel, ließ die Brühe verschwinden und meinte nur: „Tja, Potter, null Punkte. Sieht aus als hätten sie Zeile vier zweimal bearbeitet. Steht da nicht etwas von einem Artischockenherz? Vielleicht sollten sie mehr auf ihren Zaubertrank achten, als auf ihre kleine Freundin. Wir können natürlich auch-" „Wissen Sie was"; ich wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht genau, was ich tat, „Sie können mich mal! Nur weil ich zwei Zentimeter kleiner bin als Spumi! Und außerdem, Sie sollten Harry freundlicher und vor allem fairer behandeln! Und wissen Sie noch was? Ich geh!"

Und dann stürmte (na ja humpelte) ich mit meiner Büchertasche über die Schultern geworfen heraus.

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass mir jemand nachlief. Ich drehte mich nicht um, weil ich Angst hatte, es könnte Snape sein, sondern rannte (!) schneller in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann schrie jemand meinen Namen; es war Harry. „Was willst du? Du solltest im Unterricht sein." „Ich will mit dir reden", sagte Harry und kam auf mich zu. „Wenn du noch einen Schritt näher kommst, dann...äh...hau ich dich, genau! Ich will nicht, dass du noch mehr Ärger mit Snape bekommst. Geh zurück in den Unterricht!" „Den hab ich schon", Harry sah mich zweifelnd an und kam noch mal näher. Erst als ich mit meiner Hand ausholte, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief langsam in Richtung Kerker zurück. (Kommi von Spumi: Auch Frosch kann gaaaanz schön angsteinflößend sein!)

Ca. eine Stunde später war Mittagessen, als mir Harry beiläufig mitteilte: „ Wir haben heute Abend um 19.00Uhr Strafarbeit in den Kerkern. Wir dürfen sie putzen. Du hast beim Rausgehen deinen Kessel mit deiner Tasche umgeschmissen." „Ups", das hatte ich nicht gemerkt, „Ich wollte dir auch noch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich dich vorhin so schwach angeredet habe und, nun ja, dass ich dich bedroht habe." „Ist schon okay, du hast es sicher nicht böse gemeint."

Um 18.50Uhr machten wir uns auf dem Weg zu unserer Strafarbeit um auch auf keinen Fall zu spät zu kommen.

Wir klopften an der Tür des Kerkers und traten ein. Snape war gerade dabei sein Zeug zusammen zu packen. „Guten Abend. Ich werde während ihrer Strafarbeit nicht anwesend sein, aber wenn bis morgen Früh nicht alles wider sauber ist, können sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Und ach ja", er schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Eimer voller Spülwasser, Lappen uns andere Putzutensilien erschienen, „sie dürfen keine Zauberkraft verwenden. Seien sie unbesorgt, wenn sie es tun, werde ich es herausfinden."

Dann verschwand Snape.

Das Putzen war eine elende Aufgabe, weil der Zaubertrank wirklich nicht gut roch und dazu total klebte. Ich entschuldigte mich bei Harry, dass ich ihn das angetan hatte.

Während ich den Boden scheuerte, merkte ich, wie Harry mich anstarrte. Sofort griff ich panisch nach meinem Ausschnitt, weil ich Angst hatte, er könnte hinuntergerutscht sein. (Kommi von Spumi: Und das ist bei Froschs mega Gazongas wirklich schlimm- aber nicht ihr verraten, dass ich das geschrieben hab- die zertrümmert mir sicher meine Intimstelle dafür!) Es war aber alles okay, also fragte ich: „Sag mal, Harry, wieso schaust du mich so an?" „Ich hab mir nur was überlegt." „Was?" „Ach, nicht so wichtig." „Was?", Fragte ich mit, wie ich feststellen musste, mit unbarmherzigen Unterton.

Als Harry zögerte, stand ich auf und setzte mich auf einen Tisch, ich hatte nämlich das Gefühl, es könnte etwas längeres werden. „Also?" „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wieso du mich vor Snape so verteidigt hast?" „Hä? Wie meinst du das?" „Na ja, ich hätte natürlich das gleiche gemacht, aber vielleicht nicht aus den selben Gründen wie du." „Ich...wie soll ich denn jetzt das verstehen?" „Ähm, weißt du, ich mein, kannst du dich an unser erstes Treffen erinnern?" „Ja. Klar, also so lang ist das jetzt auch noch nicht her. Aber was hat das damit zu tun?" „Also, das ist so, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, da, da hab ich mich in dich verliebt." Boing…Knockout. „Oh... weißt du, mir geht es genauso. Ich bin schon in dich verliebt, seit ich das erste Mal über dich... (eigentlich wollte ich sagen: ...einen erotischen Traum gehabt habe, hab es mir dann aber anders überlegt) was erfahren habe." „Ach so." Dann tat Harry etwas wunderbares. Er kam zu mir an den Tisch und küsste mich. Auf den Mund. Wow. Ich fühlte mich, als würden sämtlich Blutgefäße in meinem Körper zerspringen. Blut rauschte in meinem Kopf. Ich versuchte, klar zu denken, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Das einzige, was mir immer wieder in den Kopf schoss war: „Ich küsse Harry Potter, den Jungen, den ich liebe und der mich auch liebt." Ich wollte das dieser Moment nie zu Ende ging, aber irgendwann lösten sich unsere Lippen. „Mmm. Ich frage mich, wieso ich das nicht früher getan habe", meinte Harry lächelnd. „Tja, das frag ich mich auch." „He, du hättest ja auch den ersten Schritt machen können." „Nö, ich bin ein M-, ich mein, eine Frau." „Ich dachte, du wärst emanzipiert." „Bin ich ja auch, aber ich wollte dir nicht die Show stehlen." „Das erklärt natürlich einigen, z.B. wieso du mich auf der Zugfahrt so komisch angeschaut hast, während du hyperventiliert hast."

Dafür schnipste ich ihn spielerisch ans Ohr und wir küssten uns wieder.

So ging das eine Zeit lang, bis plötzlich die Tür aufflog. Ich schubste Harry panisch weg und glitt vom Tisch runter. Es war Snape. „Was tun sie da?" „Öh", antwortete ich sehr intelligent, „putzen. Wir putzen den Unterrichtsraum." „Während sie, Frosch, auf dem Tisch sitzen und sich Mr Potter vor ihnen stehend in ihrem Mund zu schaffen macht? Das wage ich sehr zu bezweifeln." „Lassen Sie mich erklären", flehte ich. Ich weiß, es war vielleicht nicht richtig, statt zu putzen rumzumachen, aber, mein Gott, ich bin auch nur ein Libidinist. „Was halten sie davon, wenn sie beide nun gehen.? Sofort! Ich...will...sie...hier...nicht...mehr...diese... Obszönitäten...praktizieren...sehen! Raus!"

Ich stand da, mit offenen Mund und wollte Snape erzählen, dass wir gar keine ‚Obszönitäten' praktiziert haben, sondern uns nur geküsst, aber ich bekam keinen Ton raus. Harry nahm mich bei der hand und zehrte mich mit.

Am Korridor fragte ich ihn unverständig: „Wieso hast du mich rausgezogen? Ich hätte ihn sagen wollen, wohin er sich seine Obszönitäten hinschieben kann! Ich-" „Frosch, das ist doch jetzt egal. Lass ihn denken, was er will", er hielt mich an den Händen, „es sieht aus, als hätten wir nun fast alle einen Partner gefunden. Also wir sind zusammen, bei Hermine und Ron ist das ja offensichtlich, nur Spumi und Radler. Ich mein, Radler ist in sie verknallt, nur Spumi-" „Ach komm, Spumi himmelt Radler an. Als Radler ihr erzählt hat, dass er in sie verknallt ist, haben sie sich geküsst und-" „Sie haben was?" „ - sich geküsst. Danach haben sie nicht mehr miteinander geredet und gestern haben sie sich die ganze Zeit so...verschwörerisch...angegrinst. Und sie haben Zettelchen geschrieben." „Ich hab mir ja auch gedacht, dass da was im Busch ist."

(Kommentar von Frosch: Hallo? Wieso haben Jungen kein Gefühl für so etwas? ‚Ich hab mir ja auch gedacht, dass da was im Busch ist.'? Geht's noch? Ihre Beziehung ist so unauffällig gestaltet, wie die Schönheitsoperationen von Michael Jackson!)

(Kommentar von Radler: Wieso werden Jungen immer als blöd dargestellt?)

(Kommentar von Spumi und Frosch(in synchron): Weil sie es sind! - Nimm 's nicht so schwer, Radler, aber Jungen sind halt nicht so sensibel, dafür sind sie doch die Jäger und Sammler...Hm, na ja.

(Kommentar der Autoren (im allgemeinen): Wir sind weder Frauen- noch Männerfeindlich! Auch wenn es einen manchmal so vorkommen könnte. mfG S. & F.)

Ich schaute Harry mitleidig an, zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn. Dann gingen wir Hand in Hand in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als wir drin waren und in Richtung der hinteren Sessel und Sofas gehen wollten, weil dort normalerweise Spumi und Radler waren, bot uns ein Bild des Schreckens. Da war Spumi- und Radler. Sie sahen, na ja, nicht gerade aus, als hätten sie erwartet, dass wir so früh kommen würden, denn sie knutschten gerade rum. (Das muss man sich erst mal reinziehen. Sie hatten ihre Münder aufeinander, ganz zu schweigen was sie da mit ihren Zungen gemacht haben. Ich mein, sie haben Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht- und ich musste das mit anschauen.)

Nachdem ich einige Zeit das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, kam mir eine Idee... Ich nahm Anlauf, stützte mich auf dem Sofa auf dem unsere zwei Turteltauben saßen auf, versuchte zu springen (schaffte es aber nicht) und knallte über die Lehne in Spumi rein. Ich schlug Radler versehentlich meine Füße in den Bauch und verkeilte mich irgendwie so mit Spumi, dass wir uns nicht befreien konnten.

Wir kreischten laut los hatten bald die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gemeinschaftsraums. Harry und Radler zogen an uns herum, aber wir kamen nicht auseinander, weil Spumi sich weigerte, ihren Kopf unter meiner Achsel durchzuziehen. Schließlich schrie ich, nachdem ich wieder mal eine meiner berühmt berüchtigten Ideen hatte: „Jetzt hört aber mal auf! Ihr macht uns noch ganz kaputt! Alleine können wir das besser!" „Sicher", meinte Spumi sarkastisch, „ohne deine Blödheit wäre es niemals so weit gekommen!"  
Ich befummelte Spumi an ihrer Intimstelle und sie streckte, wie erwartet, ihren Rücken und ihre Beine gerade (das macht sie immer) und musste (!) deshalb mit ihrem Kopf unter meinen Armen durch.

„Ich hab's geschafft!", Kreischte ich glücklich. „Ja..." „Ach so, ich wollt dir noch sagen, dass ich jetzt mit Harry zusammen bin-" „Schön..." „-und das ich weiß, dass du mit Radler zusammen bist." „Toll..."

Pure Euphorie, wie ich es von Spumi erwartet hatte. Harry und ich redeten angeregt über das nächste DA- Treffen.

_Spumi:_

Toll! Sie wusste es, aber was sollte ich dagegen tun?

Nachdem Frosch und Harry so in ihre Diskussion vertieft waren, dass sie Radler und mich nicht mehr wahr nahmen, zerrte mich Radler, mich an meiner Hand haltend, hinter sich die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch.

„Was hast du vor?", Wollte ich wissen, nachdem wir uns auf Radlers Bett gesetzt hatten. „Äh, tja, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville und Dean sind noch unten und es ist erst kurz nach acht, also, ich mein, sie kommen bestimmt nicht so bald hoch." „Ich verstehe." Dieser Junge war listig. Ich beschloss ihn mal so ein bisschen reinzulegen, aber zuerst ließ ich mich küssen. „Harry ist sicher auch ein guter Küsser, sonst Frosch kaum mit ihm gehen." Radler schaute mich strafend an: „Musst du jetzt darüber reden? Und außerdem, was soll das denn bitte heißen?" „Na ja, und ganz gut sieht er doch eigentlich auch aus." „Hm." „Und er ist klug, berühmt und total begabt." „Ja, aber...-" „Und er ist soooo verständnisvoll und hilfsbereit und witzig und-" „Spumi! Halt. Deine. Klappe! Du bist doch mit mir zusammen!" Wuhuu! Ich hab's geschafft, er ist eifersüchtig- und wie. „Du eiferst auf Harry!" „Nee." „Doch, dass tust du!" „Stimmt", keifte Radler(Kommi von Spumi: Ja ja, die kleine Zicke…hehe), „aber hallo! Du bist meine Freundin und schwafelst mich hier voll, wie toll du Harry findest!" „Ich hab dich genau da, wo ich dich haben wollte." „Was soll das denn heißen?" „Ich hab geblufft! Du bist doch der Einzige Mann, den ich begehre, also außer Orlando..." „Spumi!" „War nur ein Witz...obwohl?" „Das wirst du mir büßen!" „Ach ja?" „Ja!" Und dann biss er mich in den Hals.

Wir hatten noch ein wenig herumgeblödelt und ich ging schließlich um halb zehn wieder runter, alleine allerdings, weil Radler gleich oben bleiben wollte.

Frosch und Harry hatten aufgehört zu diskutieren. Frosch sah mich forschend an: „Ach, du warst bei Radler oben. Was habt ihr denn getan?" „Nichts." „Du bekommst einen Knutschfleck vom Nichtstun?" „Öh", ich fasste mir panisch am Hals entlang, „ja, ich mein, nein, ich muss mich gestoßen haben." „Ach so." „Ich hasse es, wenn du ‚Ach so' sagst." „Warte mal, wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt mal auf Deutsch reden würden. Miraculi vanish!" Ich sagte das gleiche und Frosch meinte: „Ich wollte sagen, ich hasse es, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber redest, mit wem du deine Gedanken teilst!" „Was?" „Du weißt schon, wenn du mit Radler ins Be-" „Ich weiß, was es heißt! Ich teile nicht meine Gedanken!" „Sag, was du willst, aber ich hoffe, du verhütest." „Frosch, ich bin katholisch. Ich würde nicht, ich mein, ich habe nicht, ich mein, nicht so schnell. Also nicht schnell, sondern- du weißt, was ich mein!" (Kommi von Spumi: Okay, mein Katholizismus hält mich wirklich von nichts ab…) „Ja ja, die Liebe!" „Halt deine fuck Klappe! Ich hasse dich! Miraculi veni!" „Miraculi veni!"

Ich ging ins Bett. Ich konnte diese nervtötende Kuh einfach nicht länger ertragen. Zuvor schaute ich mich noch im Spiegel an. Tatsächlich. Ich hatte einen grün- bläulichen Fleck auf meinem Hals.


End file.
